


Summer night

by Sagittra



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Wade Wilson, Cute, Cute Peter Parker, Deadpool being Deadpool, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Peter Pan References, Peter Parker Breaking the Fourth Wall, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Sweetheart, Playful Peter Parker, Self-Esteem Issues, Singing, Sleepy Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Worried Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittra/pseuds/Sagittra
Summary: Things had been hectic and Spidey needs to rest. Wade will make sure of that, but  it looks like Peter had planned something too.





	Summer night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I had this idea for two days in my head and, at one point I thought that it would never end. But looks like I finished it!
> 
> You may want to keep these two songs ready (or at least have them in mind):  
> "Fly Me to the Moon" covered by Anna (https://youtu.be/643mKHqdf8Q)  
> "Lost Boy" by Ruth B (https://youtu.be/58TBZnvyGwQ)
> 
> This wasn't betaed or anything so please tell me if you see some mistakes or something that could be improved.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a nice summer night, the sky was clear and many stars twinkled on the dark blue velvet. The moon was high, casting a gentle glow on the city. It's waxing crescent seemed to be smiling to Deadpool, beckoning him to follow the silver light through the streets.

He was super early for patrol. The bad guys were quiet tonight so he happily sauntered from rooftop to rooftop with all the gracefulness he was able to produce. He was so excited to be able to spend the night with Spider-Man! They patrolled together more often than not but it had been a crazy week, resulting in them not being able to hang out as much as Deadpool wanted to.

There had been a lot of crime to fight lately and their duo had had their fair share of injuries. Deadpool wasn't too worried about getting hurt, after all, he healed pretty quickly and death wasn't a long term problem for him. No, he was worried about Spider-Man.

The guy had been really tired the last time that they saw each other and, while Deadpool tried his best to prevent it, ended up seriously injured. Nothing that a few stitches and a good rest couldn't heal but, Spider-Man wasn't exactly known for taking a break when it was needed. Or when it wasn't. The Spider was just terrible at taking care of himself.

And that was the exact reason that motivated Wade to be earlier than he would usually have been for their meeting.

He stopped at the Mexican food truck that was parked near their favourite roof and Miguel greeted him with his extra large order of chimichangas, tacos and other wonderful Mexican food.

"How is the night, Señor Pool?"

"Quite fine, Miguel. I have a date tonight, amigo! He doesn't know it yet, he thinks that we'll go patrol like usual." the Merc giggled. "But, tonight will be so good that he won't get out of bed for at least a week!"

The chef smiled, used to Deadpool's antics and wished him luck.

"Don't forget to eat the food, Señor!"

"Of course we'll eat the food, duh. Miguel! What did you think I was talking about when I said that he wasn't going to be able to get out of bed?"

The man grunted and Wade tossed money his way without counting before turning in the direction of the tallest buildings around. Getting up there was a bitch when he was on his own but it was worth it. The view was spectacular and it made Spider-Man relax. Once, they had saved a high placed girl that owned the building and they were gifted the roof and the penthouse just under it. It was a strange gift. But the girl was strange, and in the end, it became their spot.

They had placed some furniture and had access to electricity and water, it was quite useful. They referred to it as their secret apartment and sometimes one of them would slip and call it home. It was a nice place.

Wade was on the top of the smaller rooftop of the building (just one story shorter but still shorter and not as large as their rooftop) when he heard some noise. He had been distracted by the wonderful smell of the food and thoughts of Spider-Man but now it was clear. Someone was singing.

He craned his neck and took a few steps back to have a better view of the other rooftop. There a blue and red spandex clad silhouette was adjusting things. Wade couldn't see what it was even if he did try to become a giraffe to have a better look. But then the man sat on something and his masked face was visible.

Spider-Man put his hand at the place where his mask joined the upper part of his suit and Wade's breath hitched. Sure he had seen the lower face of the hero but never more, and he hadn't dared to ask because he, himself, was self-conscious of his unmasked face. He knew that, as long as he didn't ask Spider-Man to take off his mask, he wouldn't be pressured to take off his own. He could count on one hand the times he had to take off his mask (because it made his skin uncomfortable sometimes or because he was injured and Spider-Man absolutely wanted to check if everything was okay) but he never asked Spidey to do the same.

Three fingers curled behind the edge of the webbed mask and pulled. The spandex was soft and flexible between the red hands. Wade couldn't see the face of the unmasked hero but he gulped loudly, paralysed.

Spider-Man put his mask beside him and stretched one arm before him. He removed gently the spandex from his skin and Wade could imagine him doing the same with his red and black suite. The other glove was peeled off and tossed with the other next to the mask.

Two elegant and powerful hands buried themselves in thick brown curls and Wade almost whimpered out loud. Spider-Man pushed his head back, following his hands' movement and exposing his face and creamy neck.

Wade gapped. The man was gorgeous! From where he was he could see long lashes and rosy lips even in the dark. He was sure to have a heart attack if he came closer to the ethereal being.

And then long hands stopped ruffling through silky hair, pretty lips stretched and an angelic voice surrounded Wade.

" _Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_ "

It wasn't sung as the original, Spider-Man's version was jazzy and a little bit laid back. He was taking his time, his voice was soft and when he opened his eyes, the moon was reflected in them.

" _Let me see what spring is like on_  
_A-Jupiter and Mars_  
_In other words, hold my hand_  
_In other words, baby, kiss me_ "

Spider-Man smiled and it was one of the most beautiful things that Wade had ever seen.

" _Fill my heart with song_  
_And let me sing for ever more_  
_You are all I long for_  
_All I worship and adore_  
_In other words, please be true_  
_In other words, I love you_ "

Wade closed his eyes to enjoy even more the song. The sweet voice was lulling him gently.

" _Fill my heart with song_  
_And let me sing for ever more_  
_You are all I long for_  
_All I worship and adore_  
_In other words, please be true_  
_In other words_  
_In other words_  
_I love you_ "

When Wade opened his eyes they met instantly Spider-Man's and he blushed furiously under the warm gaze.

"Hey, I was waiting for you," said Spider-Man gently. He was still holding Wade's gaze and a relaxed smile played on his moon bathed face.

Wade cleared his throat before answering "Good thing I stopped by Miguel's then" his voice was gravelly and he swallowed one more time. "I wasn't expecting you to reveal your identity like this, I'm sorry I surprised you when you thought you were alone..."

"Oh. But... I didn't think that I was alone. In fact... I knew you were here. And that's exactly why I did all this."

From where he was Wade could see the blush dusting Spider-Man's cheeks.

"Gosh Spidey, you're even more perfect then I thought. Such a sweet good looking boy..."

The blush on Spider-Man's cheeks intensified and he rubbed his head self-consciously before swinging to Wade.

"Well, thanks I guess..."

"How that 'I guess', don't tell me no one ever told you that?" came Wade's incredulous answer.

Spider-Man shook weakly his head in negation.

"WHAT!? So I'm the first one to ever say that to you ?" Wade burst out and Spidey nodded. "Oh dear! I'm the first one to ever call Spidey 'perfect' I can die happy!" the Merc giggled. "But honestly, people must have shit in their eyes for not noticing such a babe. Too bad for them and, well done Deadpool!"

Peter watched him with a small smile, then he smelled the air. "Is that Mexican food that I smell?"

"You bet it is! Do you know a lot of other Miguel in this city who won't run on sight in reaction to me?"

"I guess I was distracted" Spider-Man turned around and said, "hop on."

"Oh, really!? I can?! Wait are you sure this isn't s dream?"

"I don't know ask the author but hurry up, the food will be cold!"

Deadpool listened to something and replied "Oh so we're back to my hero name? No more first name? How's that I'm not a hero? I'll show you some hero here- No need to be vulgar! I can fucking jump Spidey on my own thank you very much!" He listened a second and then said "No I didn't forget an 'on'! You did! You're the one making me sound like that-"

"GUYS! Can we please get on with the story? I'm hungry!!! And I don't care that it's still at the right temperature thanks to your author voodoo, I. WANNA. EAT. NOW!" the hero turned around and carried Wade bridal style to the other roof in one jump.

"Weehee!" screamed Wade in Spider-Man's ear. "Oh sorry dear, I was just too excited!"

When Wade got back on his feet he cooed "Oh Webs! Did you make all that for us? No wonder you were all hot and bothered under your suit!"

Spider-Man facepalmed and grumbled a "I thought it might be nice" before gesturing to the couch he had brought on the roof earlier that night. There was also a big projecting screen, a projector, a coffee table and a computer. And snacks, lots and lots of snacks of all kind.

Wade whistled loudly before saying "As, Spidey, you're gonna make me blush! What I said to Miguel will end up being the truth with all this!"

"Do I want to know?" deadpanned Spider-Man.

"Hmm... probably not but I'll tell you anyway. I told him that tonight was going to be so good you won't be able to get out of bed for a week!"

Spider-Man hid his head in his hands and sat on the couch. "So, what do you want to watch?"

"I don't know? Pan maybe? For the story's sake?"

"Okay, Pan it is then" replied Spider-Man while he put the movie to play.

They ate the Mexican food in silence (it was delicious, as always) and at one point in the movie Wade took off his mask too. Then had to do a break to empty their bladders from all the sodas they drank and change into more comfortable clothes. When Wade come back, Spider-Man rose to his feet to meet him halfway.

"I'm Peter" he extended his hand for Wade to shake but the Merc gave him a confused look.

"Is this roleplay?" he asked.

Spider-Man's cheeks flamed a deep red and he stuttered "N-no idiot! It's my name!" he sounded exasperated. "I couldn't find a moment to really introduce me as... me you know? It didn't seem fair for me to know your name and your face and for you to know nothing more than my chin!"

"Is it just that? Fairness?" asked Wade in a cold voice. He hated it when people pitied him

"No, I..." he mumbled something but Wade wasn't able to pick it up.

"What was that?"

"I wanted to!... it's been a long time and... when I saw you on the other roof it kinda was the best option? And I was tired to always miss the opportunity so. I'm Peter Parker, nice to meet you, Wade."

"Nice to meet you Petey-pie!" Wade flashed a big smile his way, his scarred skin rippling on the muscles of his face.

Peter blushed and a small smile played on his lips at the pet name.

They got back to their seats and enjoyed the end of the movie together. They chatted and ate more snacks through the night.

When the movie ended, Peter was full while Wade still had space in his stomach. Not much but still more than Peter.

"Urgh, I ate too much..." groaned the spider hero.

"Do you want me to carry you to the bedroom?" asked Wade playfully.

"Yeees, please..." answered Peter and then he opened his arms in Wade's direction to be carried.

The Merc stopped dead in his track, his eyes widened comically. "Oh um, geez I thought you were joking..."

"You made the offer, you can't withdraw out of it now." Peter's speech was a little bit slurred and his head fell on Wade's shoulder.

"Okay, okay Spider Head. Don't get your webs in a twist, I'll carry you!"

He put an arm under Peter's legs and curled the other around the boy's back. Peter didn't weight much, from what Wade had observed until now he had a rather lithe body and his muscles weren't bulging. After all, he had a fast metabolism and super strength, muscular mass wasn't really an asset for him so it shouldn't have surprised Wade so much that the hero was such a lightweight. He wondered if Peter ate enough, obviously, he wasn't usually getting enough sleep between his hero life and his normal life so food may not have been in his top 10 either.

He carefully moves the younger man, softening his steps and going down the stairs one step at a time. He could feel Peter's hot breath puffing against his neck peacefully, it was nice to have someone close to him like that.

The bedroom was simple but comfortable, the bed was made and it smelled nicely clean. He tried to tuck Peter under the fluffy blankets but the younger's skin stuck to his red and black suit.

"Peter, you have to let go of me"

His only answer was a deep unpleased grumble.

"Come on, we have to change! You won't be happy to wake up in your jeans tomorrow Pete."

Peter opened slightly his eyes, shot a web from his left arm to close the door and started tugging at his jeans.

"What are you doing?!" screamed Wade.

"Undressing. Why?" the trousers were off and Wade turned around hurriedly to give some intimacy to Peter.

"I-I'll go get your pj's." He walked to the closet and fished a large shirt and a pair of sweat pants from Spidey's side. He tossed them behind him in Peter's general direction before taking out his own sweat pants and changing into them.

When he turned around, Peter's eyes were on him. He licked his lips and asked, " See something that you like?".

To Wade's surprise, Peter answered, "Yeah, a whole 6'2 foot of what I like... come sleep with me?"

Wade was at a loss, he didn't think that Spider-Man had reciprocated his flirting seriously before but he was really starting to think of reconsidering things now. "You sure you want this ugly mug to be the first thing you see in the morning?" he wanted to be sure.

"What ugly mug? Shut up and come here, I'm sleepy."

Wade approached the bed, still unsure. Two thin web lines shooted from Peter's outstretched arms and attached themselves to Wade's torso. Before the Merc could do anything he was yanked on the bed and hugged thoroughly by Peter.

"Now sleep." Peter huddled against Wade's side, nuzzling the broad shoulder and intertwining their legs before his breath evened and his muscles relaxed.

"My, such a bossy sleepy little spider" he moved a bit to be in a more comfortable position. He turned his body to give Peter more space, put his arm around the man's waist and placed his head on top of the young hero's. With his other hand, he pushed the blanket against Peter's back.

Wade's body was making a cocoon for the web head sleeping on his shoulder, he hadn't felt that relaxed in a long time and when he sniffed Peter's hair, all tension left his muscles. He fell asleep peacefully, curling up a bit more around Peter's body in his sleep.

* * *

When Wade emerged from the deep slumber he was in, he didn't open his eyes immediately. He enjoyed the warmth under the blanket for a moment before realising that someone's skin was touching his. His breath hitched a bit and he focused on the feeling. Soft warm skin against his own bumpy and structured epidermis.

Wade opened his eyes, he was greeted by large brown doe eyes staring at him. The other was so close that he could see the golden and green specks swimming into the hazelnut ocean, bordered by a warm chocolate brown.

" 'Morning, Sleeping Beauty"

Wade couldn't help making wide eyes at the greeting. Spider-Man must have needed glasses outside of the suit, it wasn't possible otherwise.

"You invited someone to do a threesome while I was sleeping?" he joked in his gruff morning voice.

Brown eyes stared at him intensely.

"Is it so hard to accept that I think you're attractive?" Peter asked, his face showing all his curiosity.

"Well, yeah. Did you saw yourself? Did you saw me? It's like Beauty and the Beast. Just least furry, and much more scarred."

"Wade," Peter paused and Wade shivered under his gaze. "you're not just skin complexion you know? You have large built, developed muscles, good bone structure, a nice body type and all of these are just for your physical appearance since you seem to think that it's the most important thing."

"Well, most people stop at someone's looks to make their opinion." Wade shrugged.

"Yes, indeed. Am I most people?" a dark brown elegant brow rose on the hero's forehead.

"Not really?"

"Exactly. And even if I was, there are many other things that make you attractive to someone. Your voice," Peter traced Wade's trachea with one finger, "your smell," he ducked down to take a sniff at the junction between Wade's neck and shoulder, "the way you move," his finger was now on Wade's collar bones, "the way you talk," he cupped Wade's cheek in his palm and the Merc leaned in, "your personality," he kissed quickly Wade's forehead, "and your moral values." Peter kissed Wade's cheek, still holding the other in his hand.

When Peter put a little bit of space between them, Wade was looking at him dumbfounded.

"I like you, idiot." And Peter smiled. He smiled so brightly that, for a moment, Wade was blinded.

"A-Are you serious? This isn't some kind of joke right?"

"Duh. Of course, I'm serious, silly. Who would make a joke like this?"

"It's just that I've had this enormous crush on you from the moment I laid eyes on that ass," when Peter gave him a pointed look he quickly added, "and your wits, of course!"

"Nice catch."

"So, um. If you like me and I like you, will you go out on a date with me?"

"Such a gentleman." Peter cooed, "wasn't yesterday like a date anyway? I would happily date you, Wade Wilson."

"I'm dating Spider-Man!" came out a high pitched squeal and Wade trapped Peter in a bear hug. "I'll never ever move again!"

Peter waited a bit but Wade's grip was still as firm as thé Thierry guest seconde.

"Wade, let me go..." whined Peter.

"Nope! I'll never let you go!" when Peter squirmed, Wade instantly let go of him.

"I doubt you said you would never let go of me?"

"Well, yeah. Except if you really don't want me to, I would never pressure you into something that you don't want!" Wade moved his hands in the air, showing that he wasn't going to stop Peter if he wanted to go away.

"It's not that, don't worry. I just wanted to hug you back." and, true to his words, Peter hugged Wade from where he was lying flat on the Merc's stomach. He even muzzled the side if Wade's neck.

Wade put back his hands on the lithe body and squeezed.

"I like you, Wade, I really do."

Wade started humming a tune, the vibrations going through his chest to Peter's sensible ear. And then the Merc was singing, " _There was a time when I was alone_  
_Nowhere to go and no place to call home_  
_My only friend was the man in the moon_  
_And even sometimes he would go away, too_  
_Then one night, as I closed my eyes_

 _I saw a shadow swinging high_ " he looked into Peter's eyes while singing " _He came to me with the sweetest smile_  
_Told me he wanted to talk for a while_  
_He said,_ " Wade gestured to the other man.

" _Petey-pie, that's what you call me_  
_I promise that you'll never be lonely,_ " Peter singed.

They looked at each other and started a duet " _and ever since that day_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
_Usually hanging out with Petey-pie_  
_And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
_Always on the run from_ ** _Iron Ass_** "  
Wade had shouted the last one and Peter gave him a look even though it was clear that he was amused. " _'Run, run, lost boys, ' they say to us_  
_Away from all of reality_ "

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like us_  
_And lost boys like us are free_  
_Neverland is home to lost boys like us_  
_And lost boys like us are free_

Peter made a little gesture to let Wade take over " _He sprinkled me in spidey web and told me to believe_  
_Believe in him and believe in me_ "

They resumed their duet " _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_  
_To our beautiful destiny_  
_As we soared above the town that never loved us_  
_We realized we finally had a family_  
_Soon enough we reached Neverland_  
_Peacefully our feet hit the sand_  
_And ever since that day_

" _I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
_Usually hanging out with Petey-pie_ " Wade sang while holding Peter's gaze and then they were back to duet mode.

" _And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
_Always on the run from_ ** _Tin can Man_**  
_'Run, run, lost boy, ' they say to us_  
_Away from all of reality_ " they decrescendoed the end to finish in a whisper, lips against lips.

And then, they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it, I sure enjoyed writing this.
> 
> If you see a tag that I could add please tell me.
> 
> Please comment if you feel like it (I'm always so happy to see what you thought and your reactions).
> 
> See you!
> 
> (P.S. I just realized that the title is the same as a song in Grease and, OMG it's just so perfect that it fits without me meaning to)


End file.
